legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Temple of Kali 3
Cutscene=Indy, Short Round, and Willie are watching the sacrifice of Kali. The victim gets his clothes burnt off. Then without looking a Thugee steals Willie. Indy and Short Round find a different passage. So get down to the bottom and there will be a group of Thugees. Kill one of the Thugee Acolytes to get his turban. Go to a kali ma statue and pray it. It will start the circling moving platforms that you need to get on to get to the next area. Go down to the bottom and you will see some torches. Grab one and go back up. Put it on the light holder and the bridge will fix to the other side. Go across it and use Indy on the whip hang. When you get on it a box of materials will fall down. Build it and it will make a small passage. Use Short Round to go through it and you will be in a room surrounded by spikes. Pull the lever and the small passage will rise up. Go through it and go to the other side. Pull the lever and whip hang materials will come out of the wall. Build it and use Indy to get to the other side. On that platform, there will be a skeleton holding a shovel, get it and dig through the middle. Dig it up 3 times and you will fall through the ground. You won't fall in lava but rather in a room with a bed and a lot of torches. Destroy the bed and build it to make a small passage. Use Short Round to go through it. He will be in a small room surrounded by spikes. Pull the lever and the door leading to another room will open. Climb the ladder in the room and you will be on top of the platform next to the circulating platforms. Find the pattern and go to the other side. There will be a group of Thugees. Kill them and both go on the switches. Cutscene=Indy steals the Shankara Stones, the Mola Ram meets him a puts him into a trance and sends Short Round to the mines. In there a slave and Shorty escape. So there will be lots of slaves and Thugees, avoid most by ducking behind minecarts or anything, if one spots you, he will come to you and make things harder. Then go to the end of the mines and go up the ladder. A Thugee will climb up to you. If you get up quick enough Thugee is pretty slow you can push the ladder and he will die. Go into the Sacrifice Room. Cutscene= Willie is put in the lava cage and is lowered down. You see Indy is now a Thugee. Indy is a mini-boss, grab a torch and start hitting him until he snaps out of his trance. Cutscene= He snaps out of his trance and joins you. There will be large groups of Thugee so you need to go to the area where the Worshipers are watching. In the wall, there is a small passage use a small to go through it and you will see a whip pusher. Build a whip hang and Indy will come up. Whip and a lever will come out. Go to the sacrifice area and put the lever in the green pad. Then use whip hang on kali ma's arm and will collapse. Build it and it will make another lever. Put it in the green pad. Pull the levers and the fire pits will start, but you need to push it in order for it to start. Then Chatter Lal will come out. Hit him once and he will jump on a fire pit. There are Thugees. If you get close to him he will go to the other one. So pull the levers and he will lose another heart. Repeat this process 4 more times. Cutscene= Chatter Lal gets killed by the fire pit and Indy pulls the spike lever and brings Willie back to him. She smacks him but smiling and comes to the shafts with them. Category:Levels